Reina
Reina is the founder of Serena, a bar in southwest Kamurocho. In Japanese, she is voiced by Junko Mihara in Yakuza, Hiromi Tsuru in Yakuza 0, and Atsuko Tanaka in Yakuza Kiwami. In English, she is voiced by Rachael Leigh Cook in Yakuza. According to her vital statistics, she is 165cm and 43kg. Yakuza 0 In 1988, Reina is the proprietress of Serena and is an acquaintance of Kiryu and Nishikiyama. She lends her assistance to them both after Kiryu is framed for the murder in the empty lot and the events that follow. When Goro Majima fights Nishikiyama in Serena, she helps Nishikyama by at points trying to hit Majima with a bottle and tossing a healing item to Nishikiyama. Yakuza Reina continues to run Serena in the years since the empty lot incident, and her friends Kiryu and Nishikiyama are regular patrons at her bar until the murder of Sohei Dojima in 1995. During the years Kiryu is in prison, she continues to hold a flame for Nishikiyama even as his ambition and desire corrupt him. After Kiryu's parole, he visits Reina at Serena, who surprises him by saying that Yumi's younger sister Mizuki had come to Kamurocho and for a time worked at the bar, and then dropped off of the map after opening her own bar called Ares. While Reina doesn't know where Ares is located, she directs Kiryu to another bar called Bacchus, where someone with knowlege of its location could help. Reina also helps Kiryu by letting him use Serena as a hideout and she takes care of Haruka whenever Kiryu has to go somewhere. It is eventually revealed in Chapter 9 that Reina had secretly been working with Nishikiyama by feeding him information on Kiryu's actions and whereabouts. When she attempts to take Nishikiyama's life, she is rescued by Shinji Tanaka, an ally of Kiryu's within the Nishikiyama family. Though Shinji tries to help her escape, Reina is ultimately killed by the Nishikiyama Family assassin Kazuto Arase, and Shinji dies shortly thereafter. Appearance In Yakuza 0, Reina wears her hair down and a red blazer over a purple dress. In Yakuza and Yakuza Kiwami, she is most commonly seen with her hair up and wearing a white blouse and dark pants. She is also briefly seen wearing a pink kimono with a white floral pattern. In all of her appearances, she commonly wears a necklace and earrings. Reina also has a mole on her cheek, below her left eye. Personality Reina is a kind and caring woman that considers Kiryu and Yumi friends, Following the events of Dojima's murder in 1995, however, she eventually stops opening Serena to the general public, only opening its doors for those she considers regulars. Gallery Reina.png Reina in Yakuza 0.jpeg Reina in Yakuza Kiwami.jpg Reina.jpg Yakuza-Kiwami-28.jpg|Reina in Yakuza Kiwami Yakuza-Zero.jpg|Close up with Reina in Yakuza 0 User516794 pic665157 1265450013.jpg|Full shot of Reina from Yakuza (PS2) Category:Yakuza Characters Category:Serena Owners Category:Deceased Characters Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Serena owners Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza 0 Category:Yakuza characters Category:Yakuza 0 characters Category:Serena Category:Deceased characters Category:Females